Jaime Lannister: Biografía en prosa desde un cuarto de baño
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Mile] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras


Participa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.**

Y éste es para,** Mile**, chiquilla traviesa que me cae súper bien. Y bueno, desde que llegué al foro ella esta allí y Lucy solía confundirla conmigo xD Espero que te agrade esta pequeña reseña de la vida de Jaime... no le prestes atención al título, no es necesario.

* * *

><p><em>Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad (Aunque la navidad y los reyes ya pasaron hace mucho y yo siga aquí porque debo regalos xD)<em>

* * *

><p>¿Jaime? ¿Quién era Jaime? Seguramente no fue nadie hasta que lo separé de Cersei. El que debió ser mi heredero desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento vio siempre primero a través de los ojos de su hermana antes que de los suyos, empecinado en agradarle a como diese lugar.<p>

A veces, de vez en cuanto, trataba de hacerme el de la vista gorda, pero con Jaime es imposible hacerlo, no cuando tan deliberadamente quiso romper las reglas desde tan niño. Empezó por prestarle su ropa a Cersei para que fuese esta quien asistiera a entrenamientos y después hizo algo parecido congraciándose con la desgracia que representaba Tyrion. Todo solo para fastidiarme, para correr en sentido contrario y no obedecer reglas.

¡Y las cosas absurdas no terminaron ahí! De ser así sería otro hijo rebelde, como todos los demás. No, siendo heredero de Roca Castely y un Lannister del más alto prestigio tenía que hacer algo grande, algo tonto, una cereza que coronara el perfecto el helado de fantasías y estupideces que ya había preparado. Se hizo armar caballero, Caballero Blanco, para servir al loco de Aerys y perder su derecho a heredarme, a darle descendientes de cabellos rubios a su casa. Se hizo caballero para luego atravesar con la espada al mismo hombre que había jurado proteger.

Que no digo que ese viejo loco debiera haber sobrevivido, solo que para mi propia imagen y la suya, mi hijo debió dejar que yo entrará en la ciudad y que cualquier otro de mis escoltas hubiese hecho el trabajo sucio ¡Pero no! Jaime es demasiado Jaime como para pensar en la posterior repercusión de sus acciones.

Él nunca se llegó a imaginar lo estúpido e idiota que se veía tras las faldas de su hermana, siendo un ejemplo de caballero hasta los diecisiete años, aunque fracasando como estratega y líder político.

Debí saberlo desde el momento en que llegó al mundo agarrando con tanta fuerza el tobillo de su hermana. No lo vi, aun así puedo jurar que tuve un ligero estremecimiento en cuanto la partera me lo contó, insistiéndome en ver los dos pequeños cuerpos, tan iguales y diferentes, que descansaban en la cuna. Él no me miró, miraba a su hermana y en cuanto lo levanté para tomarle en brazos se sujetó de ésta como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Al final, como en cualquier otra de mis decisiones, opté por cerrarle las posibilidades de forma rápida, un compromiso iba a ser la salvación de mi casa y de su honor. La chica Tully era la indicada, aunque ahora veo que se ha vuelto un poco loca, pero en aquel tiempo hubiese sido lo mejor. Esos matrimonios, que tan cuidadosamente planeamos los viejos, serían hoy la perfecta disculpa para evitar una guerra.

Solo que Jaime quería aislarnos, ser solo él y su codicioso intento de poseer a su hermana. Lo mejor que puedo decir es que Cersei siempre ha sabido cómo llevarlo, manipularlo con suavidad para que acate sus órdenes sin cuestionamientos. Daría una buena suma de dinero para estar presente el día en que él se canse.

Porque no todo es malo, al menos Jaime heredó de Joanna la disposición para saber guardar apariencias y sobrellevar la vida, esa sonrisa traviesa e indiferente al mundo que a ella siempre la hizo ver tan perfecta y a él inalcanzable para cualquiera. Y sé exactamente a qué se debe eso: deseos de correr, brincar, irse lejos, seguir el mar hasta el horizonte y olvidar todo cuanto se sabe. O eso decía ella.

Joanna me dijo que Cersei era quien tenía mi carácter, vale decir que es verdad, pero que lastimosamente no ha cultivado para nada el conocimiento de las personas. En cambio su hermano si lo ha sabido siempre, con un sexto sentido que le mantiene en el ojo del huracán sin ser tocado, él evade a todos de la misma manera.

Solitario, mortífero y dorado, Jaime no ha conocido jamás algo realmente cercano a la amistad. Bueno, hasta que conoció a la guerrera de Tarth. Esa mujer le ha cambiado, lo he visto, parece más consiente de algo y esa conciencia es lo que seguro le ha hecho volver hasta Tyrion, dejando que entre en mi baño con es estúpida ballesta.

Jaime.

Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido y nunca le ha salido del todo mal.


End file.
